Load imbalance of a vehicle can lead to a decrease in maneuverability and increase in vehicle wear. The decrease in maneuverability may lead to an increase in accidents because the vehicle handling is impaired. The increase in vehicle wear may lead to an increase in maintenance costs. However, when driving, it is not always immediately clear that the vehicle is loaded in an in balanced way.